Vete con el sol
by Marips
Summary: Madeleine debe irse por petición del Abate, pero antes decide pedirle al Marqués una última historia...Es un poco subido de tono U


_**Vete con el sol**_

El hombre miró hacia un agujero que se encontraba en la puerta. Estaba desnudo, tanto física como emocionalmente, se abrazaba a sí mismo y se apoyaba contra la fría pared de piedra. Estaba derrotado, solo y con un frío que le rompía los huesos.

- ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?- Dijo en un tono arrogante al par de ojos que lo miraban desde el agujero. Los ojos desaparecieron un momento y la puerta se abrió lentamente dando lugar a una hermosa joven que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- El Abate me sacará de aquí…- Dijo la joven tristemente. El hombre se levanto y acercó a ella lentamente.

- Era de suponerse ¿No?- Le contesto a la muchacha quedando frente a frente con ella.

- Marqués, cuéntame otra historia…La última – Suplicó ella.

- Mi querida Madeleine ¿Cómo?...Sin pluma…-

- Solo cuéntamela…Al oído.- El sonrió y se fue a sentar donde estaba anteriormente, señalándole a Madeleine que le imitara. Ella se sentó a su lado, apoyó su cabeza en el desnudo hombro del Marquez y este acercó su cuerpo al de ella.

Ninguno habló por unos minutos, el silencio era cómodo, y el estar acompañados en esos momentos tan tristes no debía ser arruinado.

_**Allí está el reloj,  
no hay quien lo detenga,  
allí está esa puerta  
por donde tú mañana tendrás que salir...**_

_- _He aquí los caprichos del destino: dos niñas nacidas de los mismos padres, educadas bajo el mismo techo, mimadas por los mismos abuelos, tíos y demás familia y, sin embargo, tan distintas entre sí como el día y la noche.- Comenzó a relatar el Marqués en el oído de la lavandera que saboreaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios y rozaban su oreja…

- Juliette, la mayor, aún no ha cumplido los quince años, pero su mente se corresponde a la de una mujer madura, su figura es hermosa y sus ojos oscuros sembrados de inquietud.., si bien de inquietud no exenta de misterio.  
Justine, la más joven, cuenta doce años y es una niña melancólica. Su belleza no difiere de la de su hermana, pero posee rasgos más dulces y delicados. Justine es seria y humilde, mientras que Juliette es alegre y altiva. Recelosa una, frívola la otra...- El hombre seguía hablando mientras ambos comenzaban a imaginarse cada escena, cada dialogo, cada movimiento…

El Marqués paró de hablar, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos de la impresión y no se atrevía a mover un solo músculo. Madeleine lo había besado y no lo había hecho por obligación. La joven lo miró y le sonrió melancólica. El había perdido por primera vez el control de la situación, se sentía como un niño, no sabía que hacer y su mente estaba en blanco.

Madeleine volvió a besarlo, no sabía porqué, pero deseaba llevarse un recuerdo del hombre que le abrió las puertas a aquel mundo, y que el se quedará también con el recuerdo y orgullo de saber que sería el primero…y último.

- Mad…- Intentó decir pero ella lo calló.

- Sssh… Está es la última vez que te veré, déjame llevarme un recuerdo tuyo…Antes de que termine la noche.- La lavandera volvió a sonreír y le correspondió con otra, a su especial manera, pero sonrisa al fin.

_**Allí está esa silla,  
parece decirnos,  
que ya se hace tarde   
y que cada minuto hay que aprovechar,  
y hasta se respira en el aire un adiós,  
que ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir...**_

El la besó con fuerza y se colocó sobre el frágil cuerpo de ella. Escuchó un quejido por parte de ella y por primera vez en su vida optó por ser _amable (_tal vez por la nostalgia o porque ella no era un ser sin importancia como esas _prostitutas_ de las calles parisinas) y tratarla como la delicada flor que era,

Dejando la brutalidad a un lado, el Marqués pasó sus labios por todo el cuello de la joven mientras que con su mano le subió la falda hasta las rodillas…

Los besos y caricias continuaban. Madeleine ya estaba en las mismas condiciones que el Marqués y ambos comenzaron a crear un nuevo juego. Sade le comenzó a hablar sobre la historia de una lavandera, que trabajaba día y noche en un sanatorio de enfermos mentales, con el cuerpo más hermoso que nadie hubiese visto y que en las noches se encargaba de entrar en los sueños de los hombres para seducirlos, pero que solo uno tendría el derecho de cortejarla. Era entonces que ella le preguntaba como era ese hombre y entre los roces de sus cuerpos el le contestaba: Un hombre, que era capas de adentrarse en lo más profundo de la mente y sacar a relucir todos sus pensamientos perversos para hacerlos realidad.

Madeleine pregunto si ocurrió algo entre ellos, y el Marqués respondió que luego de muchos intentos de conquista por parte del hombre, una noche ella llegó a visitarlo y sin explicación alguna comenzó a besarlo con deseo, y que entonces el hombre la despojó de todas sus prendas y agarró fuertemente el muslo de la doncella. Mientras continuaba el relato, Sade imitó todos los movimientos de su personaje con Madeleine y la aprisionó contra la pared…

_**El tiempo transcurre,  
no hay quien lo detenga,  
después un abrazo  
que dicta un adiós que no tiene palabras,  
y todo es más triste cuando la ventana  
anuncia la alborada...  
**_

Ya llegado el momento, en el clímax de la historia, el Marqués le robó el toque de inocencia que aun quedaba en la lavandera, ella contuvo el aliendo y se abrazó aun más al avejentado cuerpo de Sade, el le acarició la espalda para relajarla de alguna manera y continuó con su trabajo…

La historia terminó con los cuerpos de ambos sobre las ropas de ella, respirando exhaustos y abrazándose mutuamente. El sonreía al mirarla y pensar _"Es mía"_ y ella simplemente sonreía coqueta con las mejillas sonrojadas al verlo sonreír.

- Fue todo un éxito.-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- El cuento mi querida Madeleine.-

Ambos se rieron y se besaron para crear una nueva historia…

_**Yo quedaré,  
como el humo que no viene ni va,  
como esa barca que quedó a la deriva  
y no tiene piloto, ni sabe a donde va,  
ahora vístete y te marchas,  
vete con el sol...  
**_

Ambos se durmieron abrazados durante unas horas, liberados de toda tensión, escuchando la respiración del otro hasta que una débil luz llegó a los ojos de la chica despertándola de aquel mundo de belleza. Miró a quien fue su amante nocturno y acarició su rostro sintiendo como se quebraba por dentro al pensar en decir adiós.

De alguna manera se separo de aquellos brazos y comenzó a vestirse sin querer hacerlo realmente y cuando se iba a colocar su trapo para el cabello sintió como una mano la detenía.

- Por lo menos déjame esto como recuerdo.- Madeleine soltó el trapo dejándolo caer el suelo.

- Ya me debo ir.- No lo miró a la cara y se dirigió a la puerta.

_**  
Yo pregunto el por qué,  
tú me dices que calle,   
consolándome un poco me dices  
"Quizá un día nos volvamos a ver..."  
**_

- ¿Por que?-

- Quizá un día nos volvamos a ver…- Donatien se acercó colocándose entre ella y la puerta.

- ¿Un final feliz, Maddy: Algunas cosas pertenecen al papel y otras a la vida real, hay que ser imbécil para no notar la diferencia.- Citó el hombre.

**_Yo no entiendo qué pasa,  
y maldigo al destino,  
tú tendrás tus razones para marcharte,  
las tengo que aceptar,   
pero cuando esté solo y quiera abrazarte,  
amor, dime qué voy a hacer..._**

- Ya va a salir el sol, y si no me encuentran pensarán…-

- ¿A quién le importa lo que ellos piensen?...Querida, por lo menos vete cuando el sol salga, no antes.- Madeleine lo miró con cierto reproche y miró por el agujero de la puerta para ver si alguien estaba despierto, nadie, y se sentó en el piso siendo imitada por Sade.

Se quedaron mirando, evitando parpadear, grabando la imagen de quien tenían en frente, disfrutando de aquel perfume tan opuesto al propio…

Ella se levanto, besó por última vez al Marqués y salió de la habitación con una lagrima en la mejilla.

El se quedó ahí sentado, abrasándose a sí mismo, apoyando la espalda contra la fría pared de piedra, y sintiendo como un rayo de sol se adentraba en la habitación…**_  
_**

_**Te vas muy despacio,  
llevas la maleta,  
además de tus cosas,  
van allí dentro mil recuerdos de amor,  
y dando la espalda te marchas  
llevando una lágrima que de tus ojos brotó...**_

Yo quedaré,  
como el humo que no viene ni va,  
como esa barca que quedó a la deriva  
y no tiene piloto, ni sabe a donde va,  
ahora vístete y te marchas,  
vete con el sol...  



End file.
